The Runaway
by YoungWriter509
Summary: The Runaway series. Jaze is a son of Hercules, with friends who come from a very different universe. On his way to find his father before every son of Hercule's is executed, including himself, Jaze travels from the U.K across Europe to Italy facing Giants, Gods, and Death Eaters. Crossover between Harry Potter-Olympians Series. Rated T, Adventure and action.
1. Chapter 1

There was a flash of green light, and then I was dead. But why start when I'm dead?

It's not easy, being a Demigod. One parent drives you in a mini van to soccer games, while the other takes you in a chariot. That would be on difference, I've noticed in my 5 years of knowing I was the son of Mary, and the son of Hercules. Yes, Yes. I know, "Hercules isn't a god, uck, moron. Why don't you go read some Greek mythology, idiot". But, what a lot of people seem to forget is that Hercules was _transformed _ into a god at his death. He's not a demigod anymore, and hasn't been for thousands upon thousands of years. So l actually can be his son. And I am. But that didn't help prevent me from dying. Quite the opposite, actually. But before we get to that part, let's start.

_From the beginning. _

I was once just a 15 year old kid. I had a not-so-normal mom, who had a mysterious job up until I was ten and learned what "Gentleman's Club" meant. She worked during the day, thank god, and was there for me everytime I came home from school. Every, single time. But that has never bothered me, I mean I know a lot of teenagers my age would find it embarrising, but my mom was never like that. She never dropped me off or picked me up for school. She never made me my lunch with a corny heart on the top telling me to study hard. But yet, she was always there for me. I could never, ever imagine a life without her. I mean, I get that there are billions of people who will never know her, yet I just really want to say she is an awesome mom.

School was about the same for me, as it is for every other sophomore out there. I was ok In most subjects, math I flunked several times over the past couple years but my school was pretty accepting overall, and the only way you can be set back a grade is if you fail a subject, and have a "C" average or lower in another one, and let's just say I've been really lucky over all. I have friends, and I've had plenty of girlfriends, I mean I must have had over 10 during that year, before the fire started. That doesn't make me a stud or anything, they had just never felt right, which none of my friends then really understood, especially the guys in my group who were only thinking of one thing.

But anyways, the day the fire started I was in Chemistry. I had never been good at Chemistry, but Mr. Kenterlop "The Cantelope" knew my mom from work and always let me fly by with a whole bunch of B's. I had always been slightly disturbed by it, especially when he asked how my Mother was, but I learned to just clench my fists and respond normally. I never made eye contact with him, and my friends always wondered why I hated him but I never told them, and Mr. Kenterlop was never stupid enough to ask me in the open.

I was sitting in the back, talking to this kid I never really liked but always seemed to be "there". He was telling me something about the new Amazing Spiderman movie, waving his arms around and making all these weird faces. I was nodding a whole lot, offering a grin when he would stop briefly, and made sure to belt out a couple of fake laughs when he told a joke. Bella, a dark haired girl who had recently gotten a tan from a visit with her grandparents in Florida, was sitting two seats ahead of me. She had beautiful hair that went down to her hip, and whenever I caught her eye she would play with one of the strands and flip all over her hair to her right shoulder, showing her golden toasted neck. She was passing through that phase almost every girl goes through in highschool, from just being cute to being beautiful, and I couldn't stop looking at her. She had these beautiful eyes, not just like green from a forest but when you looked into them you seemed to sink right into the forest. The only reason why I wasin't flirting with her that moment, why I was listening to another recap of Emma Stone dying and how sad it was to see a hot girl die, was because of how she was on the inside. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure she doesn't have a disease or anything. But the shitty part about everygirl I had ever been with, or knew in the highschool were insecure, and major self-esteem issues, and would do crazy things to make up for it. I just, I don't know. I just wanted somebody different from the rest, that didn't need someone's approval, and that wouldn't need me. I didn't want to be "their" guy after a week. I didn't want to talk every night. I wanted her, I wanted to kiss her, and talk, and make jokes. I wanted to fight, and laugh and do so many things. But I didn't want to be a third leg. The girl may think she needs me, but I am at important as a third leg. What would you do with a third leg? Sure it's cool, but your fine on 2. You can still hop on 1. Why do you need a third. Why does every girl I had ever gone out with always think they need one?

Sigh. Skipping the majority of the rant I had going on there, I was sitting in the back of the class room, when out of _nowhere_ a girl pops up, in the middle of the room ontop of Andre Rofis's desk, the kid from Peru, in a poof of Black smoke.

Time literaly stopped. I mean, if you let go of the pen you might have been holding to copy down notes form the black boart, it would stand still in the air. I felt like my heart had stopped. The girl looked normal, with ripped blue jeans on, and long deep scarlet hair that was thick and shiny. She looked around, a bit confused in a white blouse, her hair past her shoulders yet no elbow high height. The thing I noticed about her first of all though, was a tiny black tattoo beside her left eye. It was 3 shapes in one, a triangle, a line, and a circle all together. Her brown coffee eyes looked around, and then stopped on someone.

"You. What's your name?"

Everyone swung around to look at the kid in front of me. He looked like the very definition of Flabbergasted, and couldn't even had said a letter if she had asked him to pronounce "A".

"It's Jake."

Everybody spun there heads to look at the kid who had talked. Me.

The girl stared at me in the eye, and asked me the question that started it all.

"What does a Dove and a Pigeon have in common?"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Mr. Cantelope sneak out of the door. Probably to get security.

"I don't know."I said with a shrug. I glanced at Bella, who was probably scared shitless like the rest of the classroom, and looked back at the girl on the desk. "They both like bread?"

And that's when the girl started the fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking back, I can't believe I ever thought that it had been a gun. It must have just been some type of Mist, a mist of both our worlds coming together and blocking my view. But in that moment, as the girl with red hair stood on that desk with something in her hand, I knew that I was thinking the _exact _same thing everyone else was thinking at that moment. My god, this girl's got a _gun_. Everyone froze, staring at it. It was brown, a bit flimsy looking for a gun. Of course, it was _not _a gun, but that didn't stop anyone from thinking that it wasn't.

She brought it up, pointing at the ceiling above the teacher's desk, and with a quick flick of her wrist, bright, hungry flames poured out. Screams broke the frozen silence, and every kid was scrambling to his or her feet and running out the door. An alarm went off, somewhere in the school and echoed through the halls. The girl seemed to not notice the alarm, the kids, or even the _fire _pouring out of her gun. She just seemed to be checking something on her neck, a golden necklace I hadn't noticed before, and kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. I was, of course, the last one in line. Yet as I tried to brush past Bella, who was too busy screaming to run correctly out the door, the heat on my back died, and the doors in front of me closed as soon as Bella had gone through them.

I turned around, and saw that the girl was pointing whatever she had in her hands directly at me. I didn't move a muscle. I didn't even think, and if I had at that point my thoughts would have been along the lines of HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY FRIKEN SHIT.

"Don't move. Don't speak. Don't _breath_." She jumped from her deck, and landed feet I front of me, and put away her gun in her back pocket. She had a commanding voice, like a General's. I could tell she usually got what she wanted.

"Grab my arm."

I glanced nervously around the room, trying to avoid Eye Contact with the crazy girl the best I could. "I thought you didn't want me to move." I said, fear building up in my throat. I brushed some strands of my dark hair aside from my forehead.

"I changed my mind. Now _do it_."

I glanced at her face, and leaned forward, and grabbed the side of her elbow with 2 hands. She looked at me, her brown eyes studying me briefly before she closed them, and my world disappeared.

The sensation of teleporting isn't something you can joke around about. The sensation is like when you pass some play ooze from one hand to another. You feel parts of your body seemingly melt like butter, while other harden like a rock, all the while you feel like every part of your body is dancing to Disco music. That is literally the sensation. But I hadn't known how it had been then, and when the crazy sensation finally stopped, and I fell flat on my ass. Hard.

"AHHH-Pbllll." I had started to scream, but a hand had been thrust out, covering my mouth.  
I opened my eyes, and when everything finally stopped spinning I could tell I was in a place very far away from Needlebrook High School.

It looked like I was in the attic of a very old, but classic home. Cobwebs were everywhere, and it was night time, with just the moonlight shining in from a big, glass window to the left of us. There were boxes spread around, and in the center there were stairs leading down to a pair of doors. But I didn't much care about that, because I was freaking out and trying to punch the girl that had drugged and kidnapped me. She slapped my hands away again and again, and even though I was pretty strong for my age, she grabbed both my wrists, twisted them back, and held them against my chest. I was furious, and I tried to kick her but she was standing above me, and out of reach. She was looking at me with obvious disapproval, and in that moment I would have spit on her, had my mouth not been as dry as a Raisin.

"Calm down. I mean it." She commanded. I swung one leg up which narrowly missed her head, but she let go of me and I scrambled to my feet, looked down on her with my fists raised.

"Where the hell am I? What do you want? I swear-"I said, taking a couple steps forward. "I won't sissy out because you're a girl." She looked at me as if I was a complete retard, and simply took out the gun from before, and pointed it at my chest. My heart beat spiked, and I lowered my hands. I couldn't see it very well in the darkness of the attic, but it seemed much thinner, and without a handle.

"Now, I need you to be quite for just a second so I can try and _expla-" _ She was cut off by a sudden tackle made by me. I brought her to the ground, and slapped the hand holding the very _obvious_ wooden stick. I slapped the hand with it, making her drop it, and sat on top of her, holding her arms on either side.

"No, I need _you to be quiet_" I said in a whisper so threatening, I couldn't realize it had come from me.

"I want to know why I'm here, and I want you to bring me home, got it?" She looked scared, and I couldn't tell it was an act until she spit into my eye.

"AGH" I yelled out, and she brought up her knees and shoved them right in between my legs. I felt my head swell up, and something down there pop (Metaphorically, ladies) and I fell to my side. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her pick up her stick, and bring it around, jabbing it painfully into the side of my neck. For some reason, it seemed to burn as it touched my skin, and I was wincing from the pain.

"Listen to me" She hissed at me from the shadows. She brushed a clot of red hair from the side of her forehead, uncovering the tattoo next to her eye, the one with a line, a circle, and a triangle in unison.

"My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm here to _save you_."


	3. Chapter 3, The Runaway Series

"_HERMIONE GRANGER YOU GET OFF THAT POOR BOY THIS INSTANT"_

Light flooded the small, dark attic and a plump middle aged woman suddenly popped out of the double doors and stood with her hands on her hips and a terrifying Mothers-look of disapproval on her face.

"As long as this kid stops _fighting_" Hermione grumbled on top of me. I could feel her long, scarlet hair drifting on top of my neck, giving me Goosebumps.

"Granger, you will get off him this instant." Yelled out the woman, a furious look in her eyes.

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was thinking hard on whether or not she wanted to let me free. She suddenly shoved my face down, and I felt the burning sensation lift from my neck and the girl was standing beside the woman, a begrudging look on her face. She still held the wand, and even as I stood up she held it halfway up, pointed at me.

I stood there, very tense, looking at the small woman. Her furious look suddenly disappeared, and she said rather sweetly" Jaze, dear, please come in. You must simply be _starving _after apparating." I've never approved of those _meals _they serve you poor kids in the muggle schools. " She said with a sudden stern look across her face. "Simply atrocious." She shook her head, and then to my surprise walked down the stairs and in, through the double doors. Hermione, her red hair disheveled raised her wand.

"You heard her. Go." She said, with a nudge of her head towards the doors. I walked slowly past her, and down the steps, through the pair of doors.

I was in a family room, brightly lit a glowing with the warmth from a fire in the corner, across from a couch and 2 rocking chairs. Past them was a long dining table that could easily fit about 12 people, with mahogany chairs. There was a doorway just past that where I could see the middle aged woman from before furiously flicking something in the air, a clanging and crashing sound always following.

"Keep _going_." I heard behind me, and I felt a sudden hot jab in my back. I walked past the couch, and when we reached the dining table the girl motioned me to sit down. I took the seat at the very end, closest to me. The table was full with empty plates, properly placed with shiny silverware and fancy golden napkins. Hermione remained standing, but had put her want away and was leaning against the wall. Beside her was a large, father-time clock that had a pendulum inside that went back and forth with a slight clicking sounded.

But yet the weirdest part about it, was the clock. It was no normal clock, by far. With 8 spoons with faces I swore were moving, each number for the hour was replaced with a word. "school", "Home", and "lost" were just some of them. There was also mortal peril, and away, but no face was on there. Mostly, they were on school but a few were also at home.

I glanced at the girl, but she was still just sitting there. I glanced behind me, and to my shock, I saw something that made myself hold my breath. The double doors we had _just _passed through, were gone. Completely. In their place was a large china cabinet that had definitely not been there before.

"Ah, here we go." She said, setting down a large plate of sausages and eggs, hash browns and asparagus, and a large pint of orange juice. I glanced at her as she watched me expectantly, and picked up a fork and took a small bite of the eggs. _They were delicious_. I slowly started to eat faster, until I was officially digging in, and the woman retired into a seat a chair down. The girl just stood there, and I caught her eyeing the woman with orange hair slightly coldly, but she looked away so fast that it could have been a mistake.

After a couple minutes, after my plate was empty and I had drained my glass, I set it down, and fidgeted slightly in my seat. The woman was looking at me curiously, and when she noticed that I was done eating, she rose up a stick, much like the one Hermione had in her hand, and gave it a little swish. The silverware suddenly lifted itself, plopped onto my plate, and with the glass they floated, up into the air, and shot into the kitchen.

I felt my face go white, and I looked at the woman, my eyes wide.

"What the Fu-"

"I know this is new to you" She cut me off rather rigidly." And though I am not very good at this type of thing, yet most of the order is still in their meeting, and anyone else is just a bit too harsh" She said with a wicked look at Hermione. "So I am going to have to explain to you why you are here, and what you _are_."

She leaned back into her chair, and looked at me kindly.

"Jaze, you're a wizard. _And _a Demigod."

"What?"

She shook her head." Wait, hear me out. Though humans are quite an intelligent species" She began." They are extremely ignorant, and easily fooled by something called "Mist". It clouds what they see that might be magical, and transforms it into something else entirely".

I thought back to how I had mistaken a stick for a gun, or how the girl had popped out of nowhere.

"Wizards _exist_. It's just that your kind has absolutely no wish to see the magic which we use. The same go for the gods. Your gods, to be exact." She said, with a weak smile.

"The wizards and the God's and their monsters have never gotten along, our universes were simply never meant to concede. Hence, why most of the wizarding population has no idea of our existence, and why most of the Demi gods and creatures have no idea of _our _existence."

She looked up at Hermione, and smiled fakely." Hermione, dear. Would you mind fetching me a glass of water? It would be greatly appreciated dear." Hermione got up and entered the kitchen, yet I could see her eye roll on the way. The woman looked back at me, and cleared her throat.

"I know this will be hard to understand, and I'm sure once the meeting is over they will explain it quite better. But the Greek Gods, they exist, which I'm, sure is a surprise to you." She said normally.

"And you're the son of one of them. Your normal parent is actually, a wizard, as well. Making you of the _both _universes. Which is why we can tell you this secret" She said, as if it was a wonderful thing.

Magic. Gods. Wizards. This was _insane_. I glanced nervously, uncomfortable under the woman's gaze.  
"Look, I know you feel lost right this minute. But _trust me_." She leaned forward and took my hand. "This feels right, doesn't it." I looked at her, and was about to scramble away, when Hermione came out of the kitchen with a group of people.

"Their done with the meeting." She said. I noticed that she had not gotten water. Several men piled into the room sitting down at the table, still in deep conversation. Pulling up at the back, came out 2 woman. The 1st had crazy pink hair, and was insanely beautiful. The 2nd woman was as well beautiful. But I actually knew that one.

"_Mom!?_ " I said, feeling my face heat up.

"Hi sweetie!" My mother said with a wave.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom?"

"Hi Honey!" Said the only familiar face in the pond of unrecognizable adults piling around the table. I didn't even glance at them. But stood up and walked over to her, brushing by everyone, in complete shock and grasped both her hands.

She had an orange sweater on, like a pumpkin and long blue jeans that were slightly ripped, like most of her clothes. Her long, red hair was puffed out and came down like Daphne's on _Scooby Doo_ and when she leaned in and gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek I smelled her familiar perfume, frenchy, like a croissant yet not that exquisite.

"Mom!?" I yelled out again in shock. She flinched slightly, but her eyes remand doey brown.

"Honey, I know you're in shock." She said, suddenly turning her attention to some microscopic piece of dirt on my shoulder. "But what they're saying. It's all true." She brushed my shoulder roughly with her hand.

"Mom, did they drug you?" I said incredulously. "What do you mean, what they're telling me. Of course it's not _true_." I nervously shifted my weight between legs. "I don't even understand it."

"Oh _Honey_." She said, violently smacking my shoulder. "I know you must be confused. But I just met all of these wonderful folk, and they are telling the truth."

"Mom." I grabbed her wrist, and looked her in the eye. "What does this mean? What does any of this _mean?"_

She sighed, gave me a pityingly caress on my cheek, and said."Jaze, honey, I know just can't handle this srt of thing. Come sit down, have another helping of Mrs. Weasly's fabulous dinner, and they will explain _everything_ to you. Just like they did to me. Ok?"

And without an answer, she grasped my elbow much like she would after spending far too much time in a toy shop when I was a child, and firmly led me into my chair at the end of the table. She took the chair next to the middle aged lady, and grabbed my hand assuringly.

Everyone had sat down, and was looking at me curiously. I could feel their eyes search me, checking me out, sizing me up. Then, suddenly, a man with shaggy black hair, with hallow cheeks yet a wide and cheerful smile burst out." For god's sakes, somebody say _something_."

"Er, yes." Said a nervous looking men, yet nonetheless apparent leader of the small group gather, cleared his throat and looked around at his folk.

"Er, Jaze, is it?" He said with a meek smile. He was balding, and for some strange reason looked like he was losing hair in that very seconed. He had a slightly red nose, and looked to be the same age as the other woman that had sat me down before.

When I didn't answer, he cleared his throat again and looked around with a rather fake smile.

"We are your friends, er, Jaze." He muttered out, his British accent rather thick.

"I know you must have, er, had an unpleasant time with us so far. I can only imagine what is going through your head this very second." He said, his confidence rising up in his voice.

"But yet, we have so very little time, even though so much is needed for you to truly understand." He cleared his throat, and nodded towards the middle aged woman that was staring quite motherly at me and said "Now I don't know what Molly has filled you in on, so far. But in this one universe, there exists 3 universes known. One for the humans." He said, raising three fingers and ticking one off as he counted them like a chiming clock. "The wizards. And the gods and their creatures. Now the gods, the, er, Greek gods to be exact" He said with a weak laugh. "These 3 realms were separated mainly because they were made by mistake, yet they could not be undone because of an ancient power that prohibited the undoing of a gods work. That has, since changed of course but it is the reason behind why the gods have not destroyed earth and tried again, why they are limited to only the forms we see here on earth, and why they may only ever have a certain amount of kids."

He looked around nervously, tapping his feet. I felt Goosebumps travel across me, yet I was captivated by the whole big ole' pot I was in. Gods and wizards? What was this, _Lord of the Rings_?

"Now, I am going to cut to the chase." He said, licking his rather dry looking lips. "You, are, indeed the son of Hercules, your mother" he said, pointing a large finger at my mother's skinny frame." Is a squib, but otherwise still _connecting_ you to our world. And your being sought after."

"By whom?" I suddenly blinked, and looked towards my mother who had let go of my hand and was looking flabbergasted over at this man.

"Er, well the king of the gods." He said with a weak smile. "And ah, he is not looking to have just a cup of tea."

"What do you mean?" My mother said, quite viciously.

"Ah, yes well. Hercules has er, _pissed him off_ you Americans might say. And he is currently, executing every son of Hercules. Something of a Bagel and a pig, I think." He said, before taking a rather big sip out of a mug that had not been in front of him moments ago.

_Thanks for reading this far! While I am sure this chapter is full of errors, I try my best to make it the best I can. Due to not having a beta reader, and being extremely busy 24/7 I just don't have time to read through my writing so many times. Speaking of, if you are interested in checking out my work, please comment!_

_Also, leave feedback, I'd love to know what you think!_

_Thanks!_


End file.
